


Survive

by CorrectedbyLazyAntics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Other, Survival, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrectedbyLazyAntics/pseuds/CorrectedbyLazyAntics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wounds have healed into faded reminders of worthlessness<br/>Pale white lines that once bled red<br/>Pale streaks that no longer insult me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survive

A/N: To everyone whom has ever attempted suicide. Remember that you are all beautiful because you are unique. Don't give the world the satisfaction of seeing you choose defeat, choose to live and validate your own existence. Live for those that couldn't. Smile a little more for those that can't. Fight because you are worth it!  
Survive  
I dreamt about a time that seems so far away yet still drawn across my flesh  
Faded reminders of worthlessness  
Pale white lines that once bled red  
Pale streaks that no longer chain me  
Pale drawings on my flesh that now remind me  
I am  
I am alive  
I am here  
I survived  
Morphese did not take me  
I fought alone and I won  
The times I tried and failed  
Perhaps, I did not try hard enough  
Perhaps my loneliness was not as deep  
Maybe, I still wanted to cling to life?  
Maybe, I did not feel completely worthless?  
Only worthless  
For whatever reason  
I saved myself from myself  
The greatest fight is the one you fight against yourself  
Never underestimate the letters that form words across a page  
Write the pain and keep it  
Or re-live it then burn it  
As long as you still feel pain  
As long as you still feel anger  
You are still alive  
There is still time  
The scars can heal  
You can heal  
You can survive!!! 

A/N: Thank you for reading. I had a dream of myself walking into my parents bathroom and seeing my dad's razors right by the sink. I don't know why I was angry and thus, immediately pick up the box taking out the sliver of metal. I looked at it and then back up at myself in the mirror and felt the anger subside. With shaky fingers I slowly replaced the razor back in the box and held it there for a moment, before placing it back down. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was smiling. I was smiling for myself because no one ever knew. No one in your real life needs to know the pride that you feel at not picking up that little piece of metal day after day, but if you want to let it out. Write it down, post it here and you will feel like smiling more often. Remember life is worth living.


End file.
